


Guys Can Be Cute, Too

by sparkyyy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Human Kaneki Ken, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sleepovers, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkyyy/pseuds/sparkyyy
Summary: Sleepovers at Hide's apartment are always so much fun.





	Guys Can Be Cute, Too

It was a cool Autumn morning when Kaneki was roused from his sleep by his phone. The small echoes of the pings sounded as the boy rolled over onto his back in his bed, rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes and yawning. Normally, he would be opposed and quite annoyed by waking this way. He sat up and took the phone in his hands, unlocking it. He was ready to yell at whoever did it, but his sour expression rapidly softened as he saw just who had texted him and was instead replaced with a smile.

**[Hide]** : yoooo kaneki 

**[Hide]** : wake up sleepyhead 

**[Hide]** : cmon rise and shine 

Kaneki laid back down with a soft thump and typed.

**[Kaneki]** : Good morning, Hide. 

**[Hide]** : DUUUUDE good mornin 

**[Hide]** : howd you sleep last night 

Kaneki's smile grew. Hide was always looking out for him.

**[Kaneki]** : It was alright. What about you though? 

**[Hide]** : i dreamed the entire time so like maybe okay? 

**[Hide]** : i dunno im still tired tbh 

His smile fell. Was Hide planning on spending the day running on zero sleep and coffee? He shook his head as he replied.

**[Kaneki]** : Then go to sleep. You need your rest too, you know. 

**[Hide]** : me? sleep? 

**[Hide]** : im wounded kaneki. i really am 

**[Hide]** : youre talkin to the guy who went two days without sleep here 

Oh. Kaneki had forgotten about that weekend before exams. Hide had stayed up for fourty-eight straight hours studying and then went to the exam the same morning and aced it. Of course, while Hide cared for his grade, Kaneki fretted over his friend endessly.

 **[Kaneki]** : That may have slipped my mind.

 **[Hide]** : WHAT

 **[Hide]** : ok now im truly wounded

[Hide]: pack your shit youre sleeping over tonight as forgiveness

 **[Kaneki]** : Hide don't curse, that's immature.

 **[Hide]** : fuck you ill say whatever i damn well please

 **[Kaneki]** : Hide!!

He groaned out loud. "I swear Hide, you never grow up." His tone sounded angry, but the fond smile on his face said otherwise.

 **[Hide]** : hahahaha

 **[Hide]** : im on my way to get you so get your stuff together 

**[Kaneki]** : Not going to wait a few hours?

 **[Hide]** : well you didnt say no or wait soooooo nah. see you in a few

Kaneki set his phone aside and stood up, stretching as he looked around his room for what he needed.

After assembling his overnight bag, he placed it near his room's door and began getting dressed. He grabbed a loose-fitting shirt and his blue jacket, slipping on some jeans and sneakers too. As he stood at the mirror, he thought he looked exceptionally...plain. His black hair was in slight disarray so he stopped in the bathroom to fix it. As he expected, of course, his hair refused to lay flat like he wanted it to. Sighing in defeat, he grabbed his beanie. _Oh well,_ he thought as he slipped the soft hat on, _at least it's supposed to be chilly out today._ He quickly brushed his teeth and made sure he looked presentable enough to the rest of society before smiling at himself. He was ready to go.

 _"Heeeey, Kaneki!"_ an all too familiar voice called out, startling the boy and causing him to yelp and drop the comb he was putting away. _Classic Hide._

He made his way down the hall, half expecting Hide to already be in the house. Though, once he glanced around with no Hide in sight, he wondered if he had just imagined it out of anticipation.

Then the mail slot opened and Hide peered through it.

As soon as Kaneki heard him say "down here" he burst into laughter. "Hide," he managed to choke out, "what in the _world_ are you doing?"

"Getting your attention, _duh_." Kaneki could practically hear the eye roll that accompanied the comment.

"You could've just come on in, you know," he stated as he unlocked and opened the door for him. A wide smile was plastered onto Hide's face as he replied, "Yeah, but that was _so_ much more fun." He then stepped in, spreading his arms out wide in a stretch and taking a deep breath. "Ahh...Kaneki, how long has it been since I was last over, hmm?"

There was a beat of silence before Kaneki answered, "Maybe two, three weeks?" 

Hide whipped around, gripping Kaneki's wrist. "Well, that was two or three weeks too long for me! C'mon, let's go!" he exclaimed, tugging Kaneki along with him. "W-wait, Hide!" the black haired boy squeaked out, trying to gain his arm back from his best friend. This annoyed Hide, evident from the overdramatic "whaaaaat" he groaned out.

"I have to get my bag before we can leave, remember?" With a look of fake betrayal, Hide relinquished the hold he had, saying "very well then" and let Kaneki get his things.

***

The walk to Hide's was uneventful at most. They took the same route as they always did, stopping by the same taiyaki vendor they always did when heading to the blond's apartment, and talked about the same topics. Hide would start off with his week at school, talking around a bite of the treat, then would stop to swallow and let Kaneki talk about the most recent book he had read. This part always had Hide sighing dramatically and telling Kaneki to, "Get a girlfriend, stop dating books."

"No. Books are my one true love, Hide. They could never hurt me," the boy retaliated, turning his head away from his best friend. Hide burst into a fit of laughter, nearly choking on a stray piece of taiyaki. "You _liar_ ," he howled, coughing all the while, "You cry every single time you read that one Harry Potter book!" Hide clutched his sides as Kaneki quickly jumped to his own defense, "That's because there's the tragic death of a beloved character in it!"

"The only thing tragic about it," Hide coughed while wiping the tears from his eyes, "Is the fact you got attached to a fictional fucking character, you nerd."

" _Hide! Language, there could be children nearby!_ "

Hide's laughter rang out once more as he ran to his apartment, Kaneki scolding him as he followed.


End file.
